


Christmas Jealousy

by shakespeareandsprinkles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Jealousy, Mention of entrails, Seb's only in this in text form, Skull as a tree topper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareandsprinkles/pseuds/shakespeareandsprinkles
Summary: Prompt: It’s the holiday season, and Jim is jealous.





	Christmas Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookishTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishTea/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! This somehow morphed into jealousy two different ways and I'm not sure how it happened (my brain works in mysterious ways, lol) but I hope you enjoy!

In the beginning of December, in a small apartment in London, the world’s greatest criminal mastermind sat on the sofa of one Dr. Molly Hooper. He was slowly petting Molly’s cat Toby, who was sitting pleasantly on his lap, and pouting because his girlfriend was preoccupied with Christmas decorating instead of paying attention to him. Meanwhile, the adorable Dr. Hooper looked utterly happy as she chatted with Jim about choosing the Christmas decorations that she would be hanging on the tree.

 

“Perhaps the bone snowflakes? I did those last year though, so maybe I can find the bulbs that have Christmas puns written on them? Meena gave me those a few years back and I haven’t used them yet. Though the snowflakes are very cute, look!”

 

Molly held up the snowflakes for Jim to look at, to which he responded with a smirk, “Hmm, do you have anatomically correct heart bulbs to go with them?”

 

Excited at the idea, Molly pulled out some Christmas lights from behind the box that had held the ornaments, “They’re not anatomically correct, but I do have heart-shaped Christmas lights in red and green!”

 

With a new point of focus Molly was instantly back into decorating mode, and Jim returned to his pouting for a few moments before raising Toby up to look at his face and saying, “I wonder if she would notice if I skinned you alive right now?”

 

Toby meowed in response and left Jim’s grasp, quickly getting that his human’s mate wasn’t in a great mood, as Molly turned around with a teasing glare.

 

“You’re not skinning Toby, Jim, you have plenty of other animals out there to skin alive.”

 

Jim sighed in fake exasperation, “Yes, my dear, but they wouldn’t grasp your attention quite as well as our cat would.”

 

Turning back to her decorating Molly reached up to adjust the string of lights, “Oh, I think you could be creative enough. Valentine’s day proved that.”

 

The mention of his unusual Valentine’s day gift made Jim smirk again as he rose from his seat and stretched his legs around the room. He was hoping that getting up and making some noise by moving around the room would draw Molly’s attention away from what he thought of as an abominable combination of joy and festivity. Although he had to admit, the bone snowflakes always made it slightly more appealing to him than the other Christmas tree’s he had seen. 

 

“Now what will I do about a tree topper? I don’t have anything appropriate, last year I used a silver star, but this year it might be nice to have something a bit more with the theme?”

 

“Skull.”

 

“I know the star was dull, Jim, you told me that last year.”

 

“I said skull, Molly.”

 

“Oh!” Molly spun around with a grin on her face and pointed at Jim excitedly, “That’s a great idea! There’s a red one in the bedroom. It’s in the corner wardrobe on the top shelf, I think.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Jim walked into the bedroom and located the skull easily enough. He hesitated going back out, however, as he was feeling particularly jealous over how much time Molly was having to spend on something he hated. Turning the skull over in his hands he thought about how little he enjoyed holidays and how particularly the festivities always seemed to monopolize peoples time and energy. For three whole days Molly had been invested in gathering decorations and getting a tree, and he’d been dragged along every step of the way and it was a major waste of time in general…

 

“Molly!” It dawned on Jim as to what she had been doing this whole time as he came out of the bedroom, “Molly!”

 

“What is it, Jim?” Molly fully turned from her decorating to see Jim standing with the most astonished look on his face that Molly had ever seen. The two of them stood completely still, looking at each other for a few minutes as Molly saw Jim’s mind was rapidly putting together pieces to a puzzle he had formerly dismissed.

 

Eventually Jim approached her slowly, recalculating every piece of her actions with every step he took before he came to be right in front of her.

 

“You’re trying to make Christmas enjoyable for me.”

 

The blunt statement sunk into the air between them before Molly shrugged a little sheepishly and blushed, “You said you didn’t like it last year, and I’ve always had fun making things a little more morbidly themed what with working at the morgue and all. I thought if it was a morbid type of Christmas you might… enjoy isn’t the right word, because I don’t think you’ll ever enjoy it, maybe appreciate?”

 

After a few moments of thought Jim kissed Molly on the forehead chastely, “I appreciate you. Christmas is still horrid, but… You on the other hand, I definitely appreciate you.” Jim’s eye’s lighted on her face as Molly blushed from the words. 

 

“Well, I guess the tree could be something different then if you don’t like it?”

 

Jim chuckled with a mischievous grin, “Oh no, I may think Christmas is awful, but I am going to enjoy your friend’s faces when they see this tree.”

 

Molly swatted at him teasingly and the two of them got a ladder to put the skull on top as the crowning glory of the Christmas tree. Once the skull was appropriately placed, the two of them stood back to see the result of Molly’s handiwork. 

 

“It’s a breathtaking masterpiece, Molly-love.”

 

“Hmm, it sure will knock ‘em dead, won’t it?” 

 

The two of them chuckled and Jim placed his arm around Molly, pulling her closer to him as he turned his head to the side observing the tree once more.

 

“It could use some real entrails, maybe a stomach…”

 

“Absolutely not, that is where I draw the line, Jim. I won’t have you bringing in things that Toby might eat off the tree.”

 

Jim pouted for a moment before shrugging, “Doesn’t matter, I can find another way to use entrails for Christmas decor at one of the offices.”

 

Molly shook her head, “You’re going to give me and Sebastian grey hairs.”

 

Jim grinned at her gleefully and then for a moment the two of them were silent, taking in the moment.  Jim’s phone went off and he pulled out his cell to read.

 

From: Tiger

_Job cleaned up. Heading back._

 

“Is that Sebastian?”

 

“Yes, he’s finished another job.”

 

“How nice, I hope he gets some sleep he looked tired last time he picked you up from here. Oh, that reminds me! John Hammond from IT at St. Bart’s disappeared on Friday, you wouldn’t know anything about that would you?”

 

“Who?”

 

“The man who you said was flirting with me at the Thanksgiving Party.”

 

“Hmm, I think I deleted that from my brain.”

 

Molly sighed, “You will let me know if I need to be prepared to tell Scotland Yard that my jealous boyfriend most certainly did not kill that nice man from HR, won’t you?

 

“Of course, my love, but they won’t find the body and he’s been having an affair with a vacationer from the colonies so don’t worry your pretty little head…”

 

Molly just shook her head in mild amusement and disapproval, “Happy Holidays, Jim.”

 

“A Morbid Christmas to all, and to all a good night.” Jim grinned before leaning in and kissing Molly with a happy hum of contentment.

 


End file.
